gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragnarok
Ragnarok is a single-player, storyline-driven game based directly on Norse mythology. You play as Odin, the All-Father, from the days of creation to the final hour of the gods at Ragnarok. Battle giants, solve riddles, and create entire kingdoms in this Scandinavian epic. In this game, you will travel to each of the Nine Norse Worlds of ancient mythology: *Muspelheim: A pit of fire. This is where you begin the game, and square off against Ymir the giant. *Niflheim: The world of the dead. You will encounter the goddess Hel and the dragon Nidhogg. *Jotunheim: The world of the giants. You will travel here on several missions, both aggressive and diplomatic. *Midgard: The earth. You get to create this world early in the game in a bird's eye view. You later get to explore it in first-person view. The final battle will occur here. *Svartheim: The world of the dark elves. You might go here once to rescue a captured comrade. *Nidavellir: The world of the dwarves. You will travel to this realm to solve a dispute with Brokk the dwarf. *Alfheim: The world of the elves. You will travel here once to recruit the elves to aid in Ragnarok. *Vanaheim: The world of the Vanir, a foreign set of gods. You will wage war with them, make peace, and travel there on a diplomatic mission. *Asgard: Your home, the realm of the Aesir gods. Here you sit on Lidskjalf, the great throne, and reign over gods and men. This will be the game's central hub where you return in between missions. Characters You will have several critical allies in your quest to save Midgard and Asgard. Oftentimes, your divine brothers will unite with humans and Valkyries to fight the mostrous Jotuns. Your are: *Odin, the All-Father, armed with a mighty spear, riding an eight-legged horse, Sliepnir. Your allies will include: *Frigg, your wife, the wise queen of the Aesir gods. *Thor, your son, a red-haired, hot-tempered Aesir who wields a hammer and has a grudge against Jotuns. *Balder, your son, the peace-loving god of Light, whose death you must avenge. *Njord, a Vanir god, who rules the sea. *Freya, the goddess of love, daughter of Njord. *Bragi, the god of poetry, who challenges you to a singing contest. *Heimdall, your son, a handsome god who guards the entrance to Asgard. *Hoenir and Lodur, your dim-witted brothers. *Tyr, your son, the bravest of all the gods. *Various elves, dwarves, and noble men. *The Valkyries of Valhalla Your enemies will include: *Ymir, the oldest giant and ancestor of the Jotun race. *Loki, your adopted brother, the god of mischief *Angerboda, Loki's wife, a mighty ogress *Hel, goddess of death who rules Niflheim. *Fenris, the giant wolf, who devours Tyr's hand. *The Midgard Serpent, an enormous snake the roams the ocean. *Gullveig, a witch of the Vanir gods. *Various Vanir gods for a short time. *Various dark elves and dwarves. *Various Jotuns such as Geirrod, Rungnir, and Aegir *Nidhogg, the great dragon, your final enemy. Category:Single Player Category:Mythology Category:Adventure